


One Man's Toy Is Another's Lover

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Collars, Confession, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lingerie, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Leader Hank Anderson, Minor Character Death, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Slow Burn, Stargazing, Top Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: The minute Hank laid his eyes on that boy, he knew that he deserved better.Question is, can Hank be the one to love him?





	1. Chapter 1

“The branch in China is…”

Hank sighs, looking bored as the meeting drones on and on. The speaker has been talking his ears off all morning. The leader glances at his watches and tries not to groan. There’s only thirty more minutes till this long meeting finally ends and he get a quick lunch. When the speaker pauses to look at Hank, Hank glares back and the speaker quickly returns to speaking. Everyone in this room could say that Hank Anderson was…scary. Very scary. Other mob leaders in Detroit feared him, no one daring to double cross him. Those who _did_ try…well, they were never seen ever again. That was the Hank everyone knew.

The real Hank Anderson was a little lonely on the inside, his wife long gone after he began this dark life.

Then three years ago he lost a son. Cole. It was a deal gone wrong. He meant to trade some money for a new patch of land to add to his territory. When he had made the deal with the other leader who owned the land, one of that leader’s men snuck into his son’s room. And they shot the poor boy. So, out of rage, Hank had the leader and all his men killed. Ever since that day, Hank was careful with who he dealt with. He made sure to triple check their information before doing business with them, warning them of the consequences should they try any tricks.

“And that is all for today. If you will excuse me, Mr. Anderson.” the China branch representative says, finally ending the meeting and leaving the room with his other men.

Hank breathes a sigh of relief when the big doors close. He stood up and turned to a cabinet in the corner of the room, grabbing a glass and a bottle of Black Lamb before shutting it again. He returned to his spot at the head of the table, pouring himself a drink and downing it in one go. He decides to take this moment to close his eyes and not think, ridding himself of the stress that’s been making his head pound. It’s only silent for a moment before the doors open again and one of his personal guards, Niles, walks in.

“Sir, it’s time for your meeting at the Zlatko manor.” the guard says, stoic as always.

Hank sighs, refilling his glass and swirling the drink around.

“Already? I thought that wasn’t until later this afternoon.” he grouses, taking a sip.

“Yes, but one of Mr. Andronikov’s men sent a message saying that something came up and he’s planning to leave the city as soon as he’s done with you.” Niles answers, quoting the message.

Hank is suspicious about the message, several parts of it sounding like a betrayal. He takes one more sip before standing up with a sigh.

“Alright, I’ll go to the damn meeting now. Tell the driver to start the car. I’ll meet you and Colin in a moment.” he decides, tying his silvery back into a ponytail.

Niles nods, making his leave while Hank moves to clean up. He hides the whiskey away and downs the last of his drink, leaving the glass for one of the maids to come get it. He slipped his coat on and left the meeting room, heading downstairs and out the front door where his two personal guards waited. With that, he got into the car with them and left for the mansion.

It’s drizzling lightly when they arrive to what appears to be a gothic mansion, the gates being heavily guarded with several guards. The driver parks nearby and Hank steps out, his own guards following. He makes his way to the gates, nodding at the guards there as they let them in. He walks down the stony path and up to the front door where two more guards stood. The guards there nod and let him in, Colin and Niles following.

“Mr. Anderson, correct?” came a deep, accented, voice.

Hank turns to see another guard, one tall and dark-skinned. He nods and the guard leads him up a set of stairs and down a small hall to a pair of doors. He opens the door and lets Hank and his guards in, closing it after. Zlatko, who was reading something on his desk, glances up and smiles when he recognizes Hank.

“Ah, Anderson. You’re finally here. I apologize for the sudden change of time to our meeting. I hope you don’t mind. Have a seat!” he grins, gesturing to the red leather chair by his desk.

Hank shakes his head, sitting down while his guards remained standing behind him.

“It’s alright. I had nothing else to do later this afternoon.” he replies.

Zlatko nods in understanding. It looks feigned and Hank easily catches it but not saying anything about it. After all, he also knew how to act. The whole, ‘it takes one to know one’ thing being part of it. He clears his throat, leaning back in the seat.

“So, you’re here to trade in some cash for more land, correct?” Zlatko asks, leaning forward.

Hank nods and the two begin discussing. It goes on for what feels like hours. Zlatko seems to ramble about the quality of what Hank is intending to purchase. He talks and talks, making Hank feel bored again. As if the first meeting wasn’t boring enough, he had to deal with this to. He’s about to zone out when a knock on the door brings him back to attention. The door opens and a maid pokes her head in. Zlatko pauses his rambling to address her.

“Yes, what is it?” he asks, slightly annoyed about being interrupted.

“He’s ready for you.” the maid says simply.

Zlatko nods.

“Send him in.”

The maid nods and hurries off. When the door closes, Zlatko goes back to his rambling and Hank goes back to being bored. Several minutes pass by before the doors open once again and someone walks in. Zlatko grins, looking up from his desk. Hank turns to see who he’s grinning at, coming face to face with a shy looking boy.

“Mr. Anderson, this is my pet. Come on, boy. Don’t be shy. Introduce yourself.” Zlatko says, eyeing the boy up and down.

The boy bows almost shakily before looking back up with a feigned smile.

“Hello sir, my name is Connor.”


	2. Chapter 2

Connor Arkait had been with Zlatko for so long. After being born into a life of poverty, he and his two other brothers, Niles and Colin, were given up and adopted by the late Amanda Stern. They lived under her roof, abiding by strict rules and being punished for any sort of disobedience. But one day, Amanda grew greedy and fell into an addictive haze. In her hunger for more and more of the red ice, she sold Connor and his brothers to Zlatko in exchange for a life supply. Amanda died later that night due to an overdose. As for Connor and his brothers, they began living under Zlatko.

Zlatko wasn’t any better. They were starved, only lucky from time to time get what the guards or maids didn’t eat. Then came the abuse. Colin would often take the brunt of it, being Connor’s twin and Zlatko being unable to tell the difference. Every night, each brother had a new bruise or cut. If they tried escaping, they’d go the whole day without any food. Unfortunately, they were all stubborn and they wouldn’t stop trying. One night, when Zlatko had them all in the same room, Connor took the abuse this time and let his brothers escape. He promised he’d try to catch up but he never did. While his brothers ran off and wound up finding Hank, Connor remained with Zlatko.

“Excellent, pet.” Zlatko purrs, grinning.

He gestured for Connor to come stand by and the boy followed.

Up close, Hank noticed how pale and skinny he really was. He wasn’t even wearing any clothes, save for the leather straps around him and the skimpy tight boxers. And as he turned to walk around the desk, Hank saw the many faded scars on his back. Something about this immediately didn’t seem right. There was something in the boy’s eyes that only Hank sees. Fear. Behind him, one of the guards, Colin, shifts.

“That’s him, sir. That’s mine and Niles’ brother. The one we’re looking for.” he whispers in Hank’s ear.

Hank nods lightly, sitting up while Zlatko clears his throat.

“So, where were we? Ah, we were about to finalize your purchase. So, Mr. Anderson, are you ready to make the purchase?” Zlatko asks, his grin growing.

Hank thinks for a moment and glances at the boy.

“Not yet. There is one more thing I want purchase.” Hank replies, looking at the boy.

Zlatko followed his glance and shook his head.

“Oh no. My pet is not for sale.” he says, glaring.

Hank crosses his arms and sits forward.

“Then I guess you won’t get your money. And here I was, deciding to double it. Hell, maybe even triple it.” he muses.

Zlatko grumbles, thinking for a moment before letting his greed win him over.

“We’re talking billions here, right?” he asks.

Hank nods and Zlatko grins.

“Alright, fine. You got yourself a deal. You can take the boy and the land as promised. I want my money in an hour.”

Hank gives him a small smile, shaking his hand.

“Come, pet. Go to your new master.”

Connor blinks, looking at Zlatko. Zlatko only shoves him aside, making him stumble with a yelp. He regains his balance and moves to stand by Hank now. Hank gives him a tiny yet warm smile before going back to look at Zlatko with his usual serious look. He stood up and they shook hands again.

“Pleasure doing business with ya, Zlatko.” he says before leaving the room.

Hank then pauses outside the door, whispering something to Niles. Niles nods and walks back inside the room while Hank and Colin lead Connor away. They head down the hall and down the stairs, nodding to the guard on the way out. They head out the door and Niles soon follows, his knuckles bruised. Before Zlatko’s guards could suspect them of anything, they drive off while the tall guard from earlier is left to find Zlatko. Or, what is now his corpse.

The car ride is silent for a moment, Niles and Colin riding up front while Hank and Connor ride in the back. Connor shifts uncomfortably beside Hank, intimidated by how big the leader is. He looks up and the leader looks back at him, making him look away shyly. Hank sighs softly, a hand going to squeeze his shoulder. He pulls back when he feels the boy jump.

“Hey, it’s ok. I won’t hurt you. I’m going to take you somewhere safe. I promise.” he assures him, smiling softly.

Connor doesn’t look at him but nods, hugging himself. Hank takes that moment to shrug his jacket off, draping it over the boy. Connor tenses up a bit but relaxes, pulling the jacket over as he looks back up at Hank with wide brown eyes. Something about those eyes seems to make Hank’s cold heart melt a little.

“A-Are you sure?” Connor asks softly, a tone of fear in his voice.

Hank nods, trying again to smile softly at him.

“Take it for now. You’ll get something better when we get to my place.” he replies.

Connor nods and manages a tiny smile.

“Thank you, sir.”

“No problem. And call me Hank.”

“Ok, thank you, Hank.”

An odd feeling tugs at Hank’s heart when he hears his own name fall from Connor’s lips, like he wants to hear him say it over and over. He decides to stuff that feeling down, not wanting to scare the boy. They did just meet after all. Instead, he begins thinking of what to give Connor so he could be more comfortable.

“Hey, Connor?” Hank says, breaking the silence “Will you be ok with staying with me? You’ll have your own wing in the house.”

Connor looks up at Hank, eyes big again.

“R-Really? I don’t need a whole wing! I wouldn’t want to impose.” he replies bashfully.

Hank shakes his head, smiling.

“It’s alright. You deserve it. And, I insist.”

Connor wants to protest but the sound of a whole wing to himself sounds too good to pass up. Plus, he’s exhausted from serving Zlatko all morning. He sighs and relaxes a bit, deciding to trust Hank. He hopes he doesn’t hurt him. He’s seen how his brothers had turn out, looking at them through the rearview mirror. If Hank took good care of them, then maybe he’ll be cared for too. He yawns softly, leaning back. Before he can stop himself, Connor slowly leaned to the side until his head hit Hank’s shoulder. Hank tenses a bit but then relaxes and lets himself be used as the boy’s pillow. And as the car ride went on, Connor drifted off into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

“-nor. Connor! Wake up, Connor!”

Connor startles awake at the sound of his name being called, sitting up and realize he’d fallen asleep on Hank. He blushes and rubs his eyes. It’s dark in the car now, the clock on the radio screen reading 7pm. Beside him, Hank chuckles at something the driver says. The mob leader then turns to look at Connor, making the boy sit up straighter, the blush on his face darkening.

“S-Sorry, si- Hank. I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you!” Connor stammers, moving to give him space.

Hank chuckles softly. Strangely, he finds this boy adorable. It makes him feel something he hadn’t felt in along time and he forces himself to shove it aside again. He shakes his head and squeezes the boy’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

“It’s alright, Connor. You were tired. But anyway, we’re home.” Hank replies, signaling the driver to go through the gates.

Connor looks out of the window and his eyes widened. Hank’s manor was…a lot bigger and grander than Zlatko’s. The area around the manor was lined with a tall white stone brick wall, a tall pointed iron gate sat at the front guarded by two men in what looked like heavy armor. As the car drove in, up ahead was a stony driveway lined with hedges. The car then pulled up to a courtyard with a large, marble fountain in the center.

Hank was first out of the car, his guards followed and then Connor timidly came out last. His breath hitched as he looked up at the manor. It looked more like a castle with its several high towers and its many pillars. The main doors were large and heavy, made of oak while its handles of gold. Two more guards stood in front of them also wearing heavy armor.

“I…I get to live here now?” Connor asks, looking back at Hank.

Hank chuckles and nods.

“Yeah. Welcome home, Connor. ‘S much better than that shithole you just left, huh?” he replies, grinning.

Connor nods, still in awe. Hank says nothing more and leads him in, nodding at the guards as he brings him inside. The main foyer is large, a chandelier made of diamonds hanging high from the ceiling above them. There are vases and paintings as well as a few statue busts decorating the room. To the left and right are a set of marble staircases. In between are two more doors made also of made oak but painted white with gold accents and swirls. A few other guards wander around the area of the foyer.

Hank chuckles, seeing Connor gazing around in awe. He leads the boy through the doors. They walk through what Connor assumes to be living area and a lounge area. He’s then lead up another set stairs and into a smaller foyer that breaks off into several halls each leading to a wing of the manor. A maid stands by at the one that leads to the west wing, the wing right beside Hank’s. Hank smiles at the maid and she smiles back, leading them down the hall to a set of mahogany doors. Hank stops in front of them and grins at Connor.

“And this wing is all yours. Comes with all the clothes you need. If you need anything, ask any of the maids. And don’t worry about invaders or attacks, I’ll assign you a personal guard later.” He explains.

Connor’s eyes widen again for what seems to be the millionth time since his arrival.

“B-But…But I can’t take all of this. I don’t want to impose!” Connor stammers.

Hank smiles.

“No, I insist. You deserve so much better than what bastard had.” he admits, opening the door to his bedroom.

Connor blushes, thanking him with a nod before heading into his room along with the maid. His jaw drops when he sees the grandeur of his room. It’s big and wide with a shiny hardwood floor. A big gold and red rug laid over it, matching the gold and red velvet curtains that covered the big windows. The room also had a big flat screen, a king-sized bed with many fluffy pillows, a mini fridge, several rows of shelves filled with various books, two French bay doors that led to a balcony, a master bathroom, and a large walk-in closet filled with the clothes Hank had mention.

“I…This…This is all for me?” Connor asks, still in belief.

Hank nods again, chuckling.

“I had it all set up just for you. I have to go do something now. The maid will take care of you, Connor.” he replies before leaving the room.

As he stepped out, he could hear Connor talking to the maid. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Something tells him that he did the right thing by bringing him here. And there was that strange, fuzzy feeling again that he shoved aside once more as he approached Niles and Colin. He gave them a nod and the two ran by him to Connor’s room. He chuckled softly, happy to see them reunite with their lost brother.

Speaking of reunion, as soon as Niles and Colin got in the room, they were immediately at Connor’s side while the maid quietly tended to his wounds. Connor hadn’t noticed his brothers earlier, the car being too dark to see their faces and him being too in awe of the mansion to pay any attention to them.

“Ni? Lin? Is…Is that really you?” Connor asked, looking up at them.

The two nod and are immediately pulled into a hug, the maid watching fondly from the side. When they pull back, they’re all crying tears of relief and joy. After Connor has his bath and changes into much more comfier clothes, he and his brothers spend time together catching up. They talk and laugh, enjoying each other’s company for the next hour and half. And as 8:30 came around, the maid that had let them be earlier came back and announced dinner time. Only…just Connor’s presence was requested. That seemed to piqued his curiosity and he wondered if Hank was going to be different from Zlatko.


	4. Chapter 4

In all his time with Zlatko, Connor’s never been invited to have dinner with the leader let alone eat what he eats. He’s nervous now and has no idea what to do or say. He can only follow his brothers out of his wing and down to the dining hall, remaining quiet like he’d learn to do when being expected of by his owner. And as he’s led through another set of heavy oak doors, his heart beats faster. What does he say? What does he do? Is he allowed to eat anything? _Will_ he get eat at all? His stomach growls at the thought finally getting to eat a meal. Though he can also feel a flicker of doubt inside.

After all, he did only meet Hank just a few moments ago. With what he had experienced previously, he can only assume that Hank is the same as the others. They’ll place nice with him, lure him in to get his guard down. And just when he’s all settled in and feels safe, they’ll rip it away from him as fast as ripping a band-aid off. He’ll be played with like a toy again and again until they get bored and decide to throw him or-

“Connor? Connor, are you alright?”

Connor blinks and looks up to see that he’s arrived at the dining hall and that Hank is talking to him. The dining hall is a big square room. A long ivory table with elegant cushioned chairs sits in the middle and a chandelier similar to the one in the foyer hangs above it. A warm fire crackles in the red brick fireplace behind the head of the table where Hank sits. Shiny silverware and plates are set out on the table along with napkins and several stainless-steel food cover domes. Hank smiles from behind them, gesturing for Connor to come sit. Connor looked up at his brothers.

“It’s alright. You’ll be ok.” Colin assures him.

“He won’t hurt you.” Niles adds.

Connor is hesitant at first but eventually make his way to the seat that Hank gestured to. He notices that it’s right next to the leader himself and that only makes him feel more nervous. He finds himself shaking a little as he sits down, looking up at Hank. The leader looks calm, his ponytail gone and his silvery hair falling down in soft curls. He looks Connor up and down, his smile softening. As if he were admiring him.

“I see the clothes fit you well.” he comments.

Connor nods, looking down at the plain white button up and dark slacks he found. There were…other things in the closet but he decided to avoid them in favor of getting to wear something comfy and less revealing for once.

“Yes. They’re…soft and warm. Thank you for giving them to me.” he answers, smiling shyly.

Hank feels his heart flutter at the shy smile he earned and there was that strange feeling again. And there he goes, shoving down again. Yes, he’s done this several times already since he brought Connor home. Why? Because when he saw Connor for the first time, when he saw the fear and the bruises, he knew Connor deserved far better than what he could give him.

Connor deserved freedom from this life of slavery he lived. Hank wasn’t going to stop him from doing that. He wasn’t going to let his feelings take control of him and act on the darker desires of his mind, no matter how tempting they get. Besides, he’s sure Connor doesn’t want a dirty old man after what he must have endured. He knows Connor could always find someone better. But until then, He could always take care of him and give him whatever he asks for.

“Colin, Niles. Give us some space.” Hank says after a beat of silence.

The two guards nod and leave the dining hall to stand guard outside. When they’re all alone, Hank looks over to Connor. He sees the boy fiddling with his napkin as he looks at the silverware nervously. Something about him really makes Hank want to protect him more and more. But the darker part of him wants to do something more, something unforgivable. He shakes the thought away, signaling the maid that came with Connor. She came forward and uncovered all the dishes.

Immediately, Connor’s eyes widened and his stomach growled at the sight of so much food. He’d never seen this much food. There was a big bowl of pasta, a plate of steak, a bowl of meat and potato stew, fruit salad, and two slices of creamy chocolate cake. With the dishes uncovered, the maid left the dining hall as well. Connor remained staring at the food, unsure of what to do next.

“Relax, I didn’t poison it. This is all for you.” Hank assures him, seeing how nervous and apprehensive Connor seemed to be.

“A-Are you sure?” Connor asks shyly in return.

Hank nods and slowly Connor filled his plate until he it almost looked like a mountain. Hank followed after and the two ate in silence. At some point, Connor paused to look at Hank again. When Hank gazed back at him, Connor found himself looking away shyly with a faint blush. Hank found it adorable and he had to fight the strange feeling away again.

“Hey, mind if I ask ya something?” Hank says out of nowhere.

Connor swallows his bite of food and nods.

“What would you like to ask?”

Hank thinks for a moment before replying.

“You don’t have to answer this yet if you don’t want to but, how’d you end up in Zlatko’s place?”

Connor nearly drops his fork at the question, his hands pausing as vivid memories flash in his mind one by one. He still remembers it all. The insults. The punishments. The bruises. The days of starvation and sickness. _The nightmares._ He breathes out shakily to keep himself composed, staring down at his plate for a moment.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked so soon.” Hank apologizes, kicking himself mentally for doing so.

But…Connor shakes his head, looking back up at Hank. He finds himself telling his story. He tells him of how Amanda had sold him and his brothers, how Zlatko turned them into his little pets and abused them, how he’d go on for days without food and getting scraps if he was lucky, how he spent every night in a cold cell alone. And when he’s done speaking, he’s trembling and hugging himself. Hank feels even worse for asking, angry at Zlatko for hurting such an innocent boy. He leaned forward and squeezed his shoulder making Connor look up at him.

“I’m sorry you went through that. No one should ever have to. Listen, so long as you’re here, you’re safe with me. No bullshit.” Hank promises, giving him a tiny smile.

Connor feels his heart flutter at that for some odd reason, the thought of Hank protecting him making feel something he had yet to feel. It’s strange and warm in his belly and he doesn’t know what to do with this feeling. It scares him a little, that fear of betrayal and pain coming back again. His brothers could have been faking, doing Hank’s bidding in favor of keeping each other alive. He doesn’t even know if it feels right to…to have such feelings for someone who could easily toss him aside. He only nods, going back to eat once again. That leaves Hank feeling concerned.

“Hey, if you want, you can make it even and ask me something too.” he says a moment later.

Connor pauses again, swallowing his food before looking up at Hank as if to give him a look that asks if he heard right. And of course, Hank nods in approval. So, Connor decides to ask,

“You have a faded scar on your cheek.” he says, pointing to it “How did you get it?”

And when Hank pauses this time, Connor feels as if he too crossed a line. He goes to apologize but Hank put a hand up, silencing him. His heart pounds a little, wondering if Hank was going to pull out a gun and put a bullet in his head.

But…

Hank didn’t.

Instead, he told Connor about Cole. How he heard the screams and the gunshots. The sound of a maid begging to spare the little boy. How he came running in to see her cradling Cole’s lifeless body. How he fought the man that killed him, earning the scar on his cheek. That’s when Connor learns that Hank is broken. Just like him. They’re both lost, having trusted the wrong person and paying a big price for it. It’s as if Hank understands him and his fear of trusting again. By the end of the story, Hank is a little somber. His head hangs low as if he were mourning his late son.

“Are you…alright, Hank?” Connor asks softly when Hank doesn’t move or speak for a moment.

Hank looks up to see Connor leaning close, brown doe eyes wide with concern. He stares for a second and he realizes how close Connor is. His pretty pink lips are right there and he could-

“Hank?”

Hank blinks and realizes now he was still staring. He coughs and shakes his head, looking away to hide his faint blush.

“Uh, sorry. Didn’t mean to stare. I’m fine.” he mumbles awkwardly.

Connor tilts his head in confusion and almost in curiosity but doesn’t question it. They both continue to eat until everything is gone, most of it having been eaten by Connor. By the time they finish desert, Connor finds himself no long nervous now that he knows Hank’s story. He had just finished his chocolate cake and looked up to thank Hank when he heard him chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Connor asks, tilting his head in confusion.

Hank chuckles again, picking up a napkin.

“You’ve got some chocolate on the side of your mouth. Don’t move. I got it.” he replies, gently cupping Connor’s cheek and wiping the chocolate off.

Connor’s breath hitched again, seeing Hank up close. He found himself liking the way Hank was gentle with him, as if he were the most fragile thing in the world. His heart is fluttering again and the warm, fuzzy feeling came back. Before he could stop himself, he leans into Hank’s touch and a sigh slips out. It makes Hank still for a moment, his own breath hitching too. He realizes that Connor is a little touch-starved. They stare at each other again before Connor pulls back, looking away shyly.

“S-Sorry!” he stammers, face turning a bright red.

Hank chuckles, letting go of Connor and setting the napkin aside.

“It’s alright.” he replies.

With dinner done, Hank stands from his seat and Connor does the same. He follows Hank out of the dining hall and notices that his brothers don’t. They only smile warmly at him as they pass by. Connor remained silent, letting Hank lead him again. But instead of heading to his own wing, Hank brings him to the wing beside it. The leader’s wing. And suddenly, Connor is nervous again. He knew what was going to happen next and fear replaces the warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach as Hank walks him down the hall and through a set of doors. He finds himself in Hank’s bedroom.

The leader’s bedroom is a lot larger than Connor’s. The floor is covered in a black plush carpet, the walls matching it with black walls. This room also had a king-sized bed but it had a canopy with its red and black curtains tied back. The sheets were maroon as were the pillows. There was also a flat screen tv, a record player with jazz records in the corner, and a desk in the corner with a computer and a silver picture frame. Connor looked around for a moment while Hank disappeared into the bathroom.

When Hank came out, he found Connor kneeling on the floor by the bed. One would think Hank would like that. But he doesn’t. Not after what he learned about Connor and the things he’d been through. Seeing him on his knees like that just didn’t sit right with him. When he came to stand in front of him, he notices how tense Connor seems to be. It’s like he’s awaiting orders or for Hank to do something to him. Hank shakes his head and sighs.

“Get up, Connor. There’s no need for that here.” he says when Connor tilts his head in confusion, offering his hand.

Connor looks at it in surprise before hesitantly taking it and standing up. All this gentle and warm treatment is new to him. He never expected this before. Usually, by the time he was brought to the bedroom, He expected to kneel and wait. No one’s ever pulled him to his feet before. And when he looked at Hank, he feels as if he’s looking at him as a person.

“I-I thought…I mean, when you brought me here…I-I’m sorry…It’s just…kneeling and waiting was all I knew when it came to the bedroom.” Connor stammers in reply, cheeks burning with shame and his hands dropping to his sides.

Hank gives him that warm smile again.

“I should be the one saying sorry. I almost got selfish with you by bringing you here. I almost forgot that you’ve already been through so much.” he admits.

Hank kicked himself mentally again. What was he thinking?! Connor had lived his whole life being someone else’s pet. Why did he bring him here? He could take him back but the look on the boy’s face makes him want to ask him to stay. Even just a bit longer. He hopes Connor doesn’t think he’s some perverted old man.

“It’s ok, Hank. Maybe we can do something else, if that’s ok?” Connor suggests, bringing Hank out of his thoughts.

Hank hums in thought and his gaze falls on the balcony doors. It _has_ been a long while since he stepped out there. Maybe it won’t kill him to get some fresh air.

“How about stargazing?” he offers after a beat of silence, hand out again for Connor to take it.

Connor nods and takes Hank’s hand. He hadn’t realized it before but, it felt…nice to hold Hank’s hand. It was a lot larger than his hand but it was also warm. And for some odd reason, Connor didn’t want to let go just yet. He let Hank lead him to the balcony, opening the doors and standing back to let him step out first. As he did, he was greeted with an incredible view of a part of the mansion he hadn’t seen earlier.

The balcony was large, the rails made of glass and steel to give it a modern look. Two white iron chairs and a matching table sat in the corner nearby. There was also a dead bonsai on the table. When Connor moved to lean over the railing, he could see a flower garden with a small fountain in the middle on one side of the area below. The other side was a large pool that came with a mini-bar, a large grill, and a jacuzzi. Connor could also spot several guards roaming the area. But he was more focused on the night sky, the stars twinkling bright in the dark expanse above him. It seemed to leave him breathless.

“It’s…It’s so pretty, Hank. I’ve never seen the stars before.” he whispered, voice full of awe and eyes wide in curiosity.

Hank felt a pang of sadness at the thought of Connor never seeing the stars where he was. Now he felt glad he got the boy out of there before it was too late. He looked over, smiling fondly as Connor continued his stargazing. Then, for the first time since they met, Connor genuinely smiled. And Hank’s heart skipped a beat.


	5. Chapter 5

Three months have passed since that night on the balcony and Connor has been settling in pretty well. He slowly got to know the rest of the maids and guards around the area. The maids were kind to him, almost as if they acted as his mother. The guards didn’t seem to mind having him around, tolerating him only because they received orders from their boss to protect him when needed. There was also Hank’s personal tailor. It was a bit awkward at first as Connor had to stand still while the man got his measurement should the boy want something customized or made. It didn’t take long for him to let his guard down a little around the tailor, finding that he was friendly.

Connor found himself being happy here in his new home. At his request, Niles was assigned as his personal guard. He had his own wing where he always found something new to do every day. He even found out that Hank had a St. Bernard named Sumo who often slept by the fireplace in the big library. Connor had met the dog last month when he was heading to the kitchen to ask one of the chefs there for a snack. Before he knew it, Connor had Sumo staying with him in his wing and Hank didn’t seem to mind. Connor couldn’t ask for more.

Well…

There was one thing.

He wanted Hank.

As he settled in, Connor found himself getting to know Hank more and more. They would have dinner alone together, chatting the night away until their food got cold. After dinner, Hank would ask Connor what he’d like to do and every night they would end up on Hank’s balcony as they made endless wishes on the stars. When that was done, Connor would retreat to his own wing for the night and fall into a pleasant sleep. He found that ever since he’s started living here, he’d been having less and less nightmares. Though, he often wondered if snuggling with Hank would make them go away. That was just one of his many fantasies. His mind is filled with so many of them. He even imagines Hank pulling him close and-

“Connor? Are you ok?”

Connor blinked out of his thoughts, looking up to see Niles looking at him with concerned.

“Sorry. I was just thinking.” he answered eventually.

Niles gives him a look as they continue to walk. They were heading to the library

“You’ve been doing that a lot lately. Do you want to talk about it?” he asked, knowing how hard it was for Connor to talk about his trauma upon his arrival.

To Niles’ surprise, Connor flushed and smiled bashfully.

“I…I was thinking about Hank and how he’s given me all these nice things. He’s made me happy.” he admits shyly, fiddling with the hem of his sweater.

Niles chuckles.

“The boss is a nice guy. He has his…issues but he’s a good man. I’m glad you’re settling in nicely. Though, something tells me there’s more that you’re thinking of about him.” he replies, a teasing looking in his eyes.

The pretty red on Connor’s cheeks darken at that and looked around before replying.

“I…I may have feelings…for Hank.” he admitted, covering his red face with his hands.

Little did Connor know that he had just said that as they passed by Hank’s office. The door was left slightly open and Connor had said it just loud enough for Hank to overhear it. The leader had paused, putting down the paper he was reading. He shook his head a few times and blinked to make sure he really was awake. That he heard that right and clear. Connor…Connor liked him. _Connor liked him._

There was that warm, fuzzy feeling once again and this time Hank wasn’t sure what to do them. He only knew that he wanted to do something more for Connor. He already knows it’s risky, knowing the boy’s past trauma but he’ll hate himself if he doesn’t at least try. Could he live with the regret should he be rejected? No…but he’ll try.

It takes a few days but Hank manages to work up some courage to go through with his plan. Of course, he talked with Colin and Niles before doing anything. He wanted to make sure they knew what was going on and what he was planning. Not in full of detail, of course. They didn’t have to know what was going to happen once the bedroom doors close later that night. 

Once the brothers were notified of his intentions, Hank gave his word to not harm Connor. He then left the manor to purchase some things. He returned later afternoon and dropped his items off at his room. He would normally ask someone to handle that but these items were…special. Besides, the whole manor doesn’t have to know what he’s doing with said items tonight. With that done, Hank moved onto the next step. He spoke to a few maids and they set off to do as Hank requested.

Meanwhile, Hank went off to search for Connor. He found the boy in the garden, walking around with a wicker picnic basket and searching for flowers to add to the many colorful he already had. Hank smiled, watching him at the gates for a moment before slowly approaching him. He loved how the afternoon light bringing the beautiful gold out of Connor’s chocolate brown eyes.

“Find something pretty yet, Connor?” Hank asked, smiling warmly.

Connor looked away from the rose bush he was looking at and looked up to see Hank smiling warmly at him. He shook his head, smiling back at the leader.

“Hi, Hank. No, I haven’t found anything. You have beautiful roses but I wasn’t really fond of them.” he answered.

“That’s alright. There’s plenty more around the garden.”

Connor seemed to light up at that.

“Will you show it to me?” he asked shyly.

Hank chuckled softly and nodded, offering his hand. It was awkward at first. Hank was going to retract his hand but paused when Connor put his hand in his. The boy’s hand was small and delicate, the skin soft and delicate. It was like holding a doll’s hand.

They walked through the garden, chatting idly as they passed by a few flowers. Their walk led them to the middle of the garden, a beautiful stone fountain stood in the middle. Flower petals floated over the water inside it, the rays of sun from above making the surface sparkle. At the top of the fountain was a pot of pretty purple daffodils that caught Connor’s eye. He went over to get a closer, pouting when he saw how high up the pot was. Even if he stood up on the fountain’s sitting area, he still couldn’t reach it. Hank noticed, chuckling softy.

“Here. Let me.” he said, simply reaching up and plucking one from the pot.

He gave it to Connor who took it with a bashful blush.

“T-Thank you, Hank.” he stammered, tucking the flower in his basket with a shy smile.

Hank smiled at him before taking Connor’s hand again and walking him out of the garden. They went back to chatting until they returned to the manor where a maid waited at the door with an excited smile.

“Sir, everything is ready as you requested.” she said with a curtsey.

Hank smiled as Connor gave a look curiosity, tilting his head.

“Thank you.”

He then turned to Connor.

“If it’s ok with you, Connor, will you come to my room for dinner tonight?” he asked, waiting for the rejection.

But it didn’t come.

Instead, Connor smiled up at him and nodded.

“I would love to, Hank.”


	6. Chapter 6

Hank was nervous.

Ok, that was an understatement. Hank was freaking out on the inside. He hadn’t expected Connor to say yes to his plan. He had been ready to drown the sorrow of rejection in a bottle of whiskey but when Connor said yes, his mind went blank for a moment. Clearing his throat, he spared himself the embarrassment and offered his hand to Connor again.

“Shall we?” he asked, smiling.

Connor nodded, taking the man’s hand with a flustered smile. The two then headed upstairs while Niles took his leave. They arrived at Hank’s wing to find two maids exiting the room and Colin waiting by the door. Hank gave a nod to the maids and to Colin as they passed them, entering the bedroom. The place was the same as always save for the balcony doors being open and lit up. There were also two flat gift boxes on the bed but Hank had led Connor away from it.

“Hank? What’s going on?” Connor asked, looking at the boxes curiously.

“Don’t worry about those for now. Let’s have dinner first.” Hank replied, leading him to the balcony.

As Connor stepped out, his eyes widened at the sight before them. The balcony had been swept clean and a dinner for two had been laid out. A vase of daffodils sat in the middle of the table and fairy lights were wrapped around the railings, basking the area in a warm glow. In the corner, the record player had been dragged out and was currently playing some romantic jazz. Everything looked so romantic and beautiful that Connor could only gape and blink, hoping that he wasn’t dreaming.

“Hank…did you do this…for me?” he asked, still in awe.

Hank nods, smiling to hide his nervousness.

“Is that ok?” he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

He didn’t want to overstep any boundaries that Connor may have.

“It’s perfect. Thank you, Hank.” Connor replied.

Hank relaxed at that and the two sat down to have dinner. As usual, they talked and ate like they had always done at dining hall. Their laughter filled the air and for a moment, Hank forgot how nervous he was. It wasn’t until after dinner that Hank’s heart started pounding again. He had forgotten the words he was going to say and could only sit and watch as Connor ate his desert. Even in the golden glow of the fairy lights, Hank could see the boy’s eyes sparkle.

“Hank? Is something wrong?” Connor asked after a beat of silence, pulling Hank out of his thoughts.

Hank shook his head, smiling softly.

“Nothing. It’s just, um…you look beautiful tonight.” he replied, flushing lightly.

Connor blushed as well. He was still not used to praise falling on his ears instead of insults. Though, something about hearing _Hank_ praises him did more than just make his heart flutter in excitement.

“T-Thank you.”

After dinner was over, Hank led Connor to their spot on the balcony where they always stargazed. For a moment, neither said a word as they silently made their wishes. Then Hank decided to make his move, taking Connor’s hand in his again.

“Connor? There’s something I want to tell you.” Hank began, his thumb rubbing circles on Connor’s hand.

Connor nodded and Hank took that as a sign to go on.

“I…I used to be so lonely before. I didn’t think I would ever try to love but then you came along and my whole world change. Hell, you took my breath away the moment I saw you. What I’m saying is, I love you. I love you so fucking much, Connor. But…if you don’t feel the same, I understand.” he admits, his cheeks flaring red.

Connor was caught off guard with that, his pretty brown eyes wide in awe again. With a smile and watery eyes, he took Hank’s other hand and moved closer until he was flushed against Hank’s chest.

“I love you too. I didn’t think you’d feel the same. I wasn’t even sure if I was ready but…then you treated me so well. You always looked at me like I’m the most precious thing in the world. You have given me the one thing I wanted. Love. You made me feel safe when I doubted myself. There isn’t anyone else in my heart except you, Hank. So…my answer is yes.” he replied, smiling up at him.

That made Hank’s heart swell, something he hadn’t felt in years making him feel warm inside. His hand moved to cup Connor’s cheek, leaning close. His eyes flickered to the boy’s lips as if to ask for permission. When the boy nodded his consent, Hank slowly leaned in and started with a light kiss. He let Connor lead, his own heart fluttering when he felt him kiss back.

And the sparks flew. It was like fireworks going off in their minds as they tasted each other. Connor had read about true love’s kiss but he didn’t think he’d ever find out what it felt like to have one, let alone have it with Hank. It made him feel warm, hungry for more and more. His darker and almost shameful fantasies replayed in his mind making him moan softly.

After a few moments, Hank pulled back to see Connor’s face flushed and his eyes blown wide. Both seemed to be in a daze.

“Hank…that was…” Connor starts but he’s too breathless to complete his sentence.

Hank chuckle, caressing his cheek again.

“I know, darling. I know.” he finished for him, smiling as his move to play with that one rebellious curl on Connor’s forehead.

Connor flushed, burying his face in Hank’s chest. He mumbled something that Hank didn’t catch.

“What was that?”

The color on Connor’s cheeks darkened.

“I-I said…I want you, Hank.” he answered.

Hank gave him look, raising an eyebrow.

“But you already have me.” he smiled.

“No, I meant…” Connor trailed off, face red as he glanced at the bed.

Hank didn’t take long to figure out what Connor meant, chuckling softly and pecking Connor’s lips.

“Are you sure, darling?” he asked. “I don’t want to do that if you’re not ready yet.”

Connor nodded and Hank pulled him into a more heated kiss, backing him into the bedroom. He shut the balcony door behind them and continued backing Connor towards the bed. Eager and careful hands roamed the boy’s small body as he slipped his tongue between Connor’s lips, earning a soft moan. It made Hank growl lowly in return, hands moving to the front of Connor’s shirt and slowly unbuttoning it. As he got the shirt open, the back of Connor’s legs hit the bed with a thump and Hank pulled back. He then remembered the presents.

“I have something for you.” Hank said, handing him the flat boxes.

Connor gave him a look of curiosity before slowly opening the first box. His cheeks reddened at what he found inside. A set of lingerie. It was matching bra and panties along with a tiny little ruffled skirt. They were pastel pink and made of lacey and satin, had a cute little white ribbon on them, and patterned with little white hearts. Along with it was a simple matching pink collar with a silver heart pendant. These clothes were nothing like the ones that Connor had been forced to wear in the past. They felt soft to the touch and oh so pretty to the eyes.

“Do you like them?” Hank asked, his nervousness coming up again.

“I love them. They’re very pretty.” Connor answered. “Can I try them on?”

Hank nodded and Connor took them, heading over to the bathroom. He gave Hank a shy smile before retreating inside the bathroom. He stripped out of his clothes and into the lingerie, turning to look at himself in the mirror. Something about the way he looked in the outfit made his heart flutter and his insides all warm. He found that liked looking pretty like this. He liked how the fabric clung to him and hugged his body tightly. He liked how pretty the collar looked around his neck, the silver pendant gleaming in the light like a jewel. Taking a deep breath, he left the bathroom and returned to Hank with a shy smile.

Hank looked from where he had sat on the bed to see Connor all dressed up in the outfit that he bought for him. He stood up and took Connor’s hand, twirling him slowly as he looked him up and down. The lingerie he bought look absolutely stunning on Connor, better than what his imagination came up with. He could see the pretty moles that dotted the boy’s skin and the way his body curved under the fabric that hugged him.

“Look at you. You’re so gorgeous all dressed up for me, baby.” he purred, running his fingers over the fabric on the skirt.

Connor blushed a pretty pink, smiling bashfully. He smiles as he’s pulled into another kiss, shivering as he felt Hank’s all over his skin. His hands felt warm on him and it left goosebumps all over him. No one’s ever touched him so gently before. It made him feel safe and secure. He finds himself trusting Hank to be careful with him as if he were a pretty porcelain doll.

“Ok, baby, up.” Hank says, patting his legs.

Connor jumped up and Hank supported him as he wrapped his legs around his waist. He was then pulled back into another kiss as Hank turned to set him down gently on the bed. He laid back and let his own hands explore Hank’s body, roaming over his arms and shoulders. Connor felt so small compared to Hank and something about the way that the man hovered and towered him made him shiver in excitement. He could even feel Hank’s breath hitch under his small, soft hands that dipped down to undo Hank’s buttons.

“Can I see you, Hank?” he asked, tugging at the shirt.

It was Hank’s turn to be shy as he somewhat averted his gaze. He wasn’t as toned as he used to be, a beer gut replacing his abs from the years of drinking and binge eating on nights when he couldn’t take care of himself.

“I-I don’t know. There’s nothing pretty underneath.” he mumbles.

Connor shakes his head, cupping Hank’s cheek and pecking his lips.

“I’m sure you look handsome here.” he replies, pointing to Hank’s belly before moving to cup his cheek again. “As you are here.”

He then undid the rest of Hank’s shirt and helped him out of it, following the grey shirt underneath. And Connor was breathless again as he saw Hank like this, showing his worn body for the first time. Shy, nimble fingers traced over the faded tattoo on his chest and down his chest hair to every scar on his scar he came across. Curious eyes took in every last detail.

“I don’t know why you wanted to hide, Hank. You’re perfect enough to me.” he says, feeling the roughness of Hank’s skin as his hands slid down to touch the man’s belly.

Hank shivered having not felt this touch in a long time. The praises felt foreign to him as he’d grown used to the fake ones he got at parties and business deals. This genuine one, however, seemed to make him flustered.

“Heh, I’m not sure what’s so handsome about a beer gut and a few scars but hey, whatever makes you happy.” he deflects, an old habit that could never kick.

While Connor explored, Hank leaned down to kiss along Connor’s jaw and down his neck. He could feel Connor shivering again, growling softly as he began nipping at his neck. A sharp gasp soon echoed in the room as Hank found a sensitive spot on the boy’s neck, attacking that spot over and over. He could hear the boy whine his name in his ear and it was like music to him. His own hands soon began wandering too as they slid under Connor’s little skirt to caress and squeeze the boy’s thighs.

Needing to breathe, he pulled away from Connor and sat up to look at him better. The boy was flushed a pretty red, breathing heavily as light bruise formed on his neck from where Hank had bitten it. Something dark and dangerous flickered in Hank’s mind, making him want to get rougher and dirtier. But he shoved it aside, not wanting to scare him or hurt him. Connor deserved love and care.

“Connor are you ready for what’s next?” he asked first, making sure the boy had a chance to back out.

Connor’s face reddened as he looked away shyly.

“Y-Yes but…I don’t know what to do. I…I’ve only read about it in your books.” he admits.

Hank chuckled softly, caressing the boy’s cheek.

“That’s alright. We’ll go slow and I’ll guide you through it. Remember, tell me if you want me to slow down or stop.” He replies, kissing his forehead.

Connor nods and Hank takes that as a sign of consent, moving Connor’s skirt out of the way to expose the boy’s cock straining underneath the panties. A small wet spot stained the front. Hank slowly moved his hand up the boy’s thigh and over his abdomen, rubbing small circles to help him relax. His hand then trailed down and started touching at the tip first through the fabric, earning a soft ‘oh’ from Connor as his hips bucked up.

“Feel good?” Hank asked, rubbing him with a thumb.

Connor moans softly and nods.

“Y-Yes…I…oh…I’ve never felt anything like this before.” he replied, trying to buck up into Hank’s touch.

Hank chuckled, using his free hand to hold Connor down by the hips.

“Easy, sweetheart. I’ll make you feel really good. You just relax.” he soothed, his hand moving to palm him.

Connor moaned softly in returned, feeling the pleasure burning through him. His legs are parted open and Hank settles between them, his free hand moving to rub at his thigh again. When he was sure that Connor was relaxed enough, Hank stopped his ministrations and moved to pull the little panties down. The boy’s small cock sprung up as the panties were pulled down, the tip already leaking with precum. A hungry look sparked in Hank’s eyes as he wrapped a hand around the base. Another sharp gasp left Connor as Hank began slowly stroking him.

“H-Hank…t-that feels…oh!”

Hank smiled softly at Connor, the hand on the boy’s hip moving up to slide underneath bra and tug at one of his nipples. The sounds that Connor makes goes straight to his own dick that’s been achingly hard since they started this. He decided he couldn’t wait any longer and pulled away, earning a whine from Connor. He chuckled softly and planted a kiss on Connor’s forehead before getting off of the bed. He grabbed the lube out of the nightstand and returned to Connor. He opened the bottle and poured some on his fingers before slowly rubbing Connor’s hole.

“I’m going to stretch you nice and open, ok? It’ll hurt less that way. Just tell me if you want me to stop or slow down.” Hank warns, looking to Connor for his answer.

Connor nods, gasping softly as he feels the tip of Hank’s finger slowly push in. He feels a little pressure but as Hank slowly starts moving, it soon gives way to pleasure. Slowly, Hank takes his time with prepping Connor and warns him when he adds a second finger. The sounds that Connor makes as he does it makes Hank grow more and more lustful, longing to bury himself inside the boy. He tried to control himself but…

“Hank…p-please…I want you…I want you to fuck me…” Connor begged, moaning as he felt the leader curl his fingers.

Hank slow withdrew his fingers, watching with a hungry grin as Connor chased after them.

“It’s ok, baby. I’ve got you. You’re doing so good.” he praised, a hand moving to massage his thigh.

When Connor was relaxed again, Hank moved to undo his pants and boxers, his cock springing out. He tossed his clothes aside and grabbed the lube, slicking himself up again.

“Wow…y-you’re…big.” Connor says, eyes wide as he watched Hank stroke himself.

Hank was bigger than the average male, thicker too. The occasional flings he had long after his wife left could never take him. His dick was the only thing about himself that he still liked. The look on Connor’s face and the way he licked his lips just gave him an ego boost. Once he was slick enough, he stopped stroking himself and moved to hover over Connor again. He leaned down and pulled Connor into a passionate kiss, using one hand to guide himself while the other hand moved to hold the boy’s hip.

“I’m going in, Connor. Ready?” he asks, prodding at his hole.

Connor nods, clinging to Hank. He then moans as he feels Hank slowly start to push in, the head already stretching him wide. The burning sensation came and went, pleasure setting in fast as Hank slowly filled him more and more. He hadn’t felt anything like this before. He was so heated it felt like every part of him was on fire. His whole body seemed to beg for Hank more and more as his heart pounded in excitement. And when he looked up at Hank, he could see the love he had for him in his sapphire orbs. 

Hank saw it in Connor’s eyes too and he never thought he’d see it again. He had accepted he wouldn’t find someone who’ll love him as he is. Then he met Connor and everything changed for the better. Smiling softly at him, he slowly pushed the rest of the way inside of Connor and leaned down to plant a kiss on Connor’s lips. He earns a soft moan as he pulls back, his cock buried in Connor all the way to the hilt and stretch him wider than before.

“Whenever you’re ready, sweetheart.” he tells him, giving the boy some time to adjust.

Connor nods, looking up at Hank with a flushed face and a lovesick smile.

“You can move now. Just go slow, ok?”

Hank smiles back at him, slowly pulling until just the tip was left before slowly thrusting back in. He feels Connor shiver below him, a soft whimpering echoing in his ear. Caressing his cheek, Hank leaned down again and kissed down Connor’s neck as he kept his pace slow. Their soft moans mixed together and filled the air along with their desperate little gasps.

“H-Hank…I…ah…It’s so…I feel.” Connor mumbled, trying to make sentence.

Hank chuckled softly, brushing his rebellious curl aside.

“Tell me what you want, honey.” he purred, mouthing at Connor’s neck.

Connor whined softly, wrapping his legs and locking his ankles around Hank and pulling him closer.

“More…I-I…need more…I need you…Hank, please…please tell me I’m good…Tell me all the things you love about me…”

Hank grunts, feeling himself go deeper inside of Connor. He grants his wish and increases his pace, earning soft moans.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful…so fucking gorgeous and all mine. I love you so much. God, look at you. Shit, baby you’re turning me into animal. You’re so good for me…so good…such…a good boy.” he praises, a hand moving up to play with the boy’s nipples again.

A breathy whine leaves Connor. It makes him tremble as Hank calls him a good boy. It’s all he ever wanted. And Hank had given it to him. Hank gave him everything.

“Hank…say that again…call me a…a good boy.” he gasps, looking up at him.

Hank touched his forehead to Connor’s and steals a kiss.

“Of course. You are…a good boy after all. Such a…very good…boy.” he murmurs in his ear.

It gets Connor whining again and it makes Hank whisper more and more praises in his ear. His pace also increases and grows sloppy as he nears his orgasm. A loud gasp then echoes in the room as he finds Connor’s prostate. He changes his angle so he hits it dead on with each thrust, making Connor gasp sharply and moan louder and louder. Soon, his grunts mix in with the moans as he feels Connor scratch down his back. None of his past affairs or his wife had ever left scratch marks on him. He couldn’t wait to see the angry red marks in the morning.

“Hank…H-Hank I…I…feel so good! More! Please!” Connor begs, bringing Hank out of his thoughts.

“I know, baby boy…fuck. You’re doing so…good. Just a bit more…” Hank groans in reply, his pace increasing as he pounds into Connor like a piston.

He reached down and wrapped his hand around Connor’s leaking cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

“H-Hank…I can’t…Please, I’m gonna…oh!”

Hank strokes and thrusts faster.

“Go ahead, baby boy. Come for me.”

And with a loud wail, Connor comes all over Hank’s hand and himself. His whole body feels warm as he rides his orgasm. It’s not like anything he’s felt before. It was like seeing stars as he feels hot, white pleasure course through him.

“That’s it…fuck. Good boy…you did so good for me, Connor…” Hank praises.

A low grunt then leaves him as he follows after Connor with his own orgasm, thrusting hard and deep inside boy as he filled him up with his seed. His breathing turns ragged as he slowly comes down from his high with Connor. He leaned and captured Connor’s lips, slowly pulling out When he pulled back, he looked down to see his own cum leaking out of Connor’s hole. Smiling, he looked back up at Connor to see him looking up at him with a dazed look.

“Hi, darling. Enjoyed your first time?” he asks, caressing his cheek.

Connor nods, a dopey grin on his face.

“I knew sex was good but not this good! Can we do that again?” he asks, already eager for another.

Hank chuckles, shaking his head with a smile.

“As much I’d love to, honey, I can’t. I’m not as young as you are. Need to rest before I can get it back up again.” he replies, kissing Connor’s forehead before getting up to start cleaning up.

He cleaned up Connor first, being gentle on him as he was still sensitive from his orgasm. He then cleaned himself up and his boxers, slipping them on. After that, he helped Connor out of the lingerie and let him borrow one of his t-shirts. The collar stayed on at Connor’s request. Connor had admitted that the loved the collar and that it was very pretty on him. Hank felt his heart swell at that, happy that Connor was happy. With them both cleaned up, Hank got into bed with Connor and pulled him close. Smiling softly at each other, they shared one more kiss.

They never thought that they’d find someone to help them heal let alone someone to love. It seemed like fate for them to meet and end up together. Hank wasn’t lonely anymore and Connor found the love he always wanted. They were both happy and there was nothing more that they wanted.

“Hey, Hank?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Hank smiled, holding Connor tight.

“I love you too.”


End file.
